


Massage Therapy

by Chuudoku



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bratty!Noctis, M/M, Matchmaker!Noctis, blink-and-you'll-miss-it-Promptis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuudoku/pseuds/Chuudoku
Summary: Noctis' tutor is looking for a masseuse. Noctis' physical trainer IS a masseuse.Noctis is gracious enough to arrange a meeting.





	Massage Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh snap this is my first FFXV fic. Please be kind. I hope you enjoy.

"Hey, you busy after this? There's someone I want you to meet."

Gladiolus frowned at Noctis as he shoved his workout clothes into his bag. Ever since the kid's father had started paying him to beat the snot out of Noctis three times a week ( _best job ever_ ), he'd quickly learned that Noctis never did anything unless it was in his own self interest. If Noctis invited him to dinner, it was because he wanted a completely valid excuse to skip dinner with his own relatives. If Noctis bought him a present, it was because he was hoping to con Gladiolus into skipping a workout session or lying to his father about his whereabouts. The list went on. The kid was absolutely shameless.

That didn't mean Gladiolus didn't like the kid, though; far from it. Noctis was smart, witty, and quite prone to backtalk. He reminded Gladiolus of himself as a kid, really. But it _did_  mean that one needed to be wary and approach all seemingly altruistic overtures with caution and a healthy dash of skepticism. Which is exactly what Gladiolus did.

"Why?" He finished shoving everything in his bag and zipped it up.

"My tutor is looking for a masseuse that does house calls. You still do that on the side, right?" Noctis was preening in the mirror, carefully arranging bits of his gelled hair into various shapes. Gladiolus thought he looked ridiculous, but it seemed to be the trend among college kids these days.

"Yeah," he said cautiously. When he'd gotten his certification as a personal trainer, he'd taken additional courses on massage therapy in hopes that it would make him more marketable. He'd quickly found that most people he trained didn't really care whether he had a piece of paper that said he was trained on therapeutic massage, especially if he didn't bother wearing a shirt during their sessions. Funny, that.

"Cool. So you'll do it, then?" Noctis finally turned from the mirror, seemingly satisfied with his hair's arrangement. He pulled out his phone and began texting.

"Sure, why not." Gladiolus fought a frown as he tried to puzzle out Noctis' motive. He had strong doubts that Noctis was genuinely interested in expanding Gladiolus' client list. Still, it wouldn't hurt to at least meet the person. He had to accept that eventually someday Regis Lucis Caelum would stop paying him to pummel his son into the floor.

"Great. I just texted you his address. He'll be expecting you in the hour." Noctis grabbed his bags, still absorbed in his phone as he began walking out of the locker room.

"Dude, you didn't even give me his name." Gladiolus sighed as he pulled his own phone out. He eyed the address on the text: an apartment complex downtown. A pretty good one, actually.

"Ignis," Noctis murmured absently, before disappearing past the doors.

Gladiolus frowned to himself. He got the distinct feeling Noctis had come out on top in that encounter. Still, nothing for it. He looked down at the address again before he shrugged. Might as well meet the guy and see what Noctis was up to.

///

Once the taxi pulled up to the building, Gladiolus began to feel a teensy bit self-conscious. Everyone coming out of the apartment building seemed to be wearing suits and ties. His casual tank top and dark-wash jeans felt out of place. He half-pondered going back home to change into something more fitting ( _maybe a dress shirt and some slacks or a fucking 3-piece suit_ ) but there was clearly no time for that if he was to make the appointment Noctis had apparently set up for him. He shrugged mentally and headed inside, blithely ignoring the odd look from the doorman.

Noctis' text said his tutor was in apartment 304; presumably, that meant the guy lived on the third floor. Gladiolus took the steps up two at a time. The moment he stepped into the third-floor hallway, his phone buzzed in his pants. He pulled it out.

**Noctis (3:24 pm): You there? There's something else I forgot to mention.**

_Forgot to mention?_  Gladiolus frowned at his phone, feeling a tension headache coming on. Noctis always came at things from weird angles.

**Gladio (3:25): Yeah, just got here. About to knock. What'd you forget?**

He kept his phone in hand as he walked down the hallway, eyeing the door numbers until he saw 304. He reached up and gave it three quick, firm knocks before looking back at his phone. He heard shuffling inside the apartment, someone walking to the door, when his phone buzzed again. He looked down at it.

**Noctis (3:26 pm): He's blind**.

"What?" Gladiolus said to his phone.

"Yes?" Came a response. He jumped and looked up. The door had been opened two inches. A safety chain kept it from being opened further. The man inside seemed to be standing with his right side pressed against the narrow opening; Gladiolus could see soft brown hair and a cream-colored shirt, but not much else.

"Um." He realized he was staring and cleared his throat. "Noctis sent me."

"Oh?" The man inside seemed faintly confused.

"Yeah," Gladiolus began fervently hoping this wasn't some prank on Noctis' part. He wouldn't put it past the kid to set him up to creep on a stranger. "Um, I'm his physical trainer. He said you were looking for someone who did house calls." He paused. "For massages," he finished lamely.

The man at the door laughed softly and seemed to relax a little. "I said it in passing. I didn't think he'd actually take me seriously."

Gladiolus closed his eyes. He wondered absently how much time he'd get for murdering Noctis. _Maybe if he hid the body well enough..._

"Well, you're here anyway," the man finally said. He closed the door, slid the safety chain off, and then opened it again fully. "Please come in."

Gladiolus did as he was bid, taking a moment to stare at the other man as he closed the door and redid the lock. This Ignis was tall and lean, with soft brown hair and pale skin. He wore a thin, cream-colored sweater and soft jeans that looked well-worn and well-loved. He was barefoot.

Ignis finished locking the door and turned back to him, and Gladiolus studied his face. He was classically handsome and clean-shaven, with no piercings or makeup. His mouth was curled into a curious little half-smile that made the breath catch in Gladiolus' throat.

His eyes were hidden behind a pair of very dark sunglasses.

_He's blind._

Gladiolus shoved his phone away and tried not to stare.

"I'm Gladiolus," he finally said after an awkward beat, unsure if he should extend his hand for Ignis to shake. "Gladiolus Amicitia."

"Ignis Scientia," Ignis offered his own hand, and Gladiolus gratefully took it, giving a gentle but firm shake. "I tutor Noctis. I gather he told you that much?"

"He did," Gladiolus agreed, still holding Ignis' hand. His skin was soft and his fingers were long and slender. He didn't want to let go.

"Can I get you anything?" Ignis withdrew his hand gently and walked towards his kitchen. "I have coffee."

"Um, just water is fine."

Ignis nodded and opened a cabinet, retrieving a cup. Gladiolus watched him move curiously. Ignis kept his head facing straight ahead, tilted ever-so-slightly down. Despite the supposed visual impairment he seemed to have no issues navigating his kitchen. In short order he set a glass of water down on the kitchen island for Gladiolus before picking up a coffee mug and padding into the living room.

"Please, have a seat," Ignis seated himself on what looked to be a particularly expensive white leather sofa. Gladiolus hesitantly sat a couple feet away from him. He realized his heart was pounding. _When did that happen?_ He looked back at Ignis, staring at those long fingers wrapped around the coffee mug before his eyes drifted back to those soft lips and that perpetual half-smile.

_Where have you been all my life?_

"So, how long have you known Noctis?" Ignis broke the silence, sipping at his mug. He wasn't really facing Gladiolus at all. He was seated forward on the sofa, one long leg tugged underneath him, coffee mug cradled in both hands. Gladiolus found he had seated himself facing Ignis anyway, back to the armrest, his left arm propped up along the back of the sofa.

"About three years now," Gladiolus responded. He set the cup of water down on the end table behind him. "His father hired me to get him on a regular physical training schedule and also teach him some martial arts."

"That's around the time he hired me," Ignis replied. "I tutored Noctis through his senior year of high school and have been helping him with college now."

Gladiolus tried not to grind his teeth. _Stupid Noctis has been hiding this gorgeous man for three years and never said a word-_

"I have to admit that I'm not intimately familiar with all the subjects he's studying now," Ignis continued, sipping his coffee again. "But that seems mostly irrelevant. Noctis really just needs someone to motivate him and to ensure he completes his coursework on time, and it seems his father is too busy to take on the task himself. Thus, I do what I can." 

"It must be difficult," Gladiolus finally added, more than content to let Ignis carry the conversation. That soft, smooth voice was a joy to listen to.

"A little, but it's still fun. We learn together. Besides, that's really just a side-job," Ignis shifted slightly on the couch and lowered the coffee mug to his lap. "I mostly teach piano."

Gladiolus belatedly noticed the large piano sitting in the corner of the living room.

"Hours hunched over the piano do horrors to my back," Ignis sighed. "Hence, the interest in a masseuse."

"Right, of course." Gladiolus nodded a bit even knowing Ignis couldn't see. His thoughts drifted to getting Ignis naked on his massage table at his apartment. He did his best not to whimper aloud.

"So, ah, how much do you charge?"

_I'd do you for free._

"Uh," Gladiolus racked his brain. He hadn't picked up a new massage client in at least a year. "$99 for the initial session, but repeat customers get discounts."

Ignis nodded. "Sounds good, then. Just bring some sort of account routing information and I'll have Cindy handle the payments."

"Cindy?" Gladiolus found himself asking. All his idle fantasies and daydreams of gorgeous brown-haired Ignis sprawled out naked on his bed were suddenly grinding to a halt.

"My assistant. She handles a lot of my shopping and finances." Ignis set his coffee cup down on the end table next to him before shifting himself to face Gladio. "Pardon my asking, but, would you indulge me?"

Gladiolus tried not to laugh out loud. He'd probably clean Ignis' floor with a toothbrush if he asked. "Sure, what's up?"

"This may seem odd to you, but can I touch you a bit?"

Gladiolus felt his mouth go dry. He grabbed his water and took a drink.

"I sorta 'see' things with my hands, and if you're going to be coming here regularly, I'd like to know what you look like, as it were."

"Um, yeah," Gladiolus said hoarsely, paused, and cleared his throat. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Please let me know if I make you uncomfortable." 

Ignis scooted closer to him, stopping maybe a foot away. He shifted around until they were sitting face-to-face. Gladiolus took the opportunity to study the other man some more. Ignis was just as gorgeous close-up. He noticed now that Ignis wore a thin, silver chain around his neck with a small skull. His nails looked manicured. His eyes were still hidden, though; the lenses on the glasses he wore were nearly pitch-black.

Ignis reached out with his right hand. His fingers bumped against Gladiolus' collarbone before slowly sliding over his shoulder. He gripped his bicep then, making a strangled little sound as he felt the solid muscle.

"Built like a truck," Ignis murmured. His voice sounded awed and impressed, and Gladiolus couldn't help the smile that split his face.

"I gotta look the part. Wouldn't be a very impressive physical trainer if I was just skin and bone."

Ignis nodded, still stroking his bicep for a moment. The touch was oddly intimate, and Gladiolus felt himself stirring in his pants. Slowly Ignis' hand moved up again, sliding back over his collarbone and ghosting past his face before settling on his forehead.

"Close your eyes," Ignis murmured, and Gladiolus did as he was told. He felt fingers slowly slide over his face, mapping out the planes of his forehead and brow. They brushed over the scar on his left eyebrow. Ignis made a little sound of curiosity, fingers stroking the scar before tracing it down his left cheek.

"There's a story here," he said, and Gladiolus smiled a bit.

"It's from a long time ago."

"Alright, keep your secrets, then." Ignis' fingers drifted over his nose, tracking the shape of it before tracing over his cheek. Slowly, they slid over his lips, and Gladiolus had to fight to keep from licking them. By the time Ignis was fingering the scruff of his beard, he was rock hard.

"Can I-" his voice was tight and he had to clear his throat once more. "Can I ask you something?" He opened his eyes again then. Ignis' face looked thoughtful.

"Certainly." Ignis was sliding his hand over Gladiolus' neck now. He tried not to lean too much into the touch.

"I've... I don't want to offend you but I've never really dealt directly with someone who was..."

"Blind," Ignis said, smiling. "It's alright, you can say it. What's on your mind?"

"Can you see at all?"

"Some." Ignis' hand was down to his collarbone again, tracing the shape of it out to his shoulder. "I can see light and dark. If I'm standing in front of a window and someone closes the blinds, I can tell the light is gone. I can see some colors, too, but no real shapes or anything. It's sort of just a hazy mess I can't really make sense of."

"Were you born this way?"

"No." His hand sliding down to his chest now. "I was diagnosed with a degenerative ocular disease when I was 10. Before then I could see fine. By the time I was 16 my vision was mostly gone. There wasn't really anything they could do."

"I'm sorry," Gladiolus murmured. "I didn't mean to-"

"You're fine, Gladiolus," Ignis replied, smiling reassuringly at him, and _fuck_  his name sounded lovely coming from those lips. "Don't worry about it." He paused then, pressing the palm of his hand against Gladiolus' chest, feeling his pulse. "Your heart is pounding."

"Yeah, well, this is sorta intense." Gladiolus laughed a little breathlessly, and Ignis frowned a bit.

"I told you to tell me if I made you uncomfortable."

"I'm not-... intense in a _good_ way."

Ignis sat for a half-second before the smile returned, larger than before. "Ah. I stand corrected, then." His hand continued to slid over Gladiolus' chest, feeling his abdominal muscles through the thin fabric of his tank top. "Like a _truck_ ," he breathed again, almost reverently.

"You saying I look good?" Gladiolus grinned, and knew Ignis could hear it in his voice.

"You must have everyone throwing themselves at you. You break up marriages just walking down the street." Ignis gave his midsection a final little pat before withdrawing his hand with a soft sigh. Gladiolus missed it immediately.

"You're not so bad yourself, you know," Gladiolus murmured, and Ignis gave him a slow, amused little smile.

"When are you available?" Ignis asked. "For the first session."

_Anytime you want me._

"I'm booked solid tomorrow." His voice came out much more mournful than he intended. "But I'm available after my session with Noctis on Wednesday."

"So, 3:30 p.m. on Wednesday? It's a date, then."

Gladiolus didn't _actually_ cream his pants on the way out, but only just.

///

By the time he saw Noctis on Wednesday, he still hadn't settled on his mood towards him. His current tone sat somewhere between blissfully giddy and highly irritated. Noctis seemed to be trying to set him up with his tutor, but what would be the benefit for him in it?

"So, how'd it go?" Noctis asked as they began their sparring match. Gladiolus let the question hang as they traded jabs, circling each other, looking for a weakness in the kid's defense. At the first opening he found, he caught Noctis in the jaw before sweeping his feet out from under him entirely. Noctis landed gracelessly on his back, blinking dazedly at the ceiling.

"It went," Gladiolus finally responded, staring down at Noctis. "How long have you known this guy?" He knew the answer already but still wanted to hear Noctis say it anyway.

"Three years." Noctis held his hand up and Gladiolus pulled him to his feet.

"And you just now thought to randomly introduce us? Why?"

Noctis met his gaze, his own face carefully blank. "I thought you two would get along."

Gladiolus frowned, feeling irritation creeping up behind his eyes. The ugly feeling of being manipulated was back, and yet even so he couldn't figure out Noctis' angle. He felt absurdly angry at him, like any of his own failed relationships over the last three years were somehow solely Noctis' responsibility. It was a dumb notion. Sure, he'd complained about a few of them in passing but it wasn't like Noctis was in charge of Gladiolus' whole sex life.

Still. If only he'd bothered to mention, _Hey, my tutor looks like a porn star, you wanna meet him?_

"You look annoyed." Noctis was still staring at his face.

"That's cause you're annoying." Gladiolus gracelessly switched topics. "Weren't you seeing someone? How's that going?"

"Yes, Prompto. It's going well." Noctis fell back into a defensive posture and Gladiolus followed suit. "Last date was Sunday. I ate his ass like a fucking cupcake."

"Fuck, Noct." Gladiolus rolled his eyes and blocked a few more punches before tripping him again. The _woosh_ of breath from his lungs when his back once more hit the floor mats was audible. "I don't need to hear that shit."

Noctis laughed at him from the floor. "You asked. I'm gonna do it again tonight, too."

Gladiolus found himself wondering if Noctis was a sadist. "You're a weird kid, you know that?" He helped him to his feet again.

"Yeah. But you like me anyway."

///

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post more soon. I'm not expecting this to go past 3 parts maybe, but who knows. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
